


A Visitation

by AnxiousBabyNightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Gen, M/M, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBabyNightmare/pseuds/AnxiousBabyNightmare
Summary: Patton isn't so sure he likes the quietness of the house anymore, but with all the other residents busy he doesn't have much choice. Until that is, he realises that one such friend is in the same position and needs his help





	A Visitation

As soon as the kettle had started its tune, Patton paused, appreciating the sound before finally picking it up and making himself some tea. He sighed as he realised the whistling was the only noise he had heard in a while; the house was eerily quiet. Not that that was unusual nowadays, Logan had taken up more hours at work to cover for a team-mate’s leave, though he was certainly hoping for a promotion upon their return, meaning he could get his hours cut. Roman was currently at practice after a landing a big part in a big show. It premieres next week after which Roman was going to take a “well-deserved” rest, to quote him directly. Virgil. Well, Virgil was in a completely different state, studying hard for a degree, but with summer right around the corner he would be home soon enough as well. It was those thoughts which kept Patton going. The silence won’t be forever, it won’t be long before the living room will be filled with the echoes of love and laughter.

But for now, the joyous thoughts of them achieving their aspirations will suffice as company. He smiled to himself as he made his way to the sofa. Patton sat down and nestled into his cat hoodie, trying to relax his mind. There was still a nagging thought, a worry whether they’re all okay, though as the dad of the group he supposed that nothing could stop him from worrying. For now, Patton picked up his phone and logged onto Facebook.  
He began by spending a few minutes on his general feed, laughing at all the jokes that the dad humour pages he followed: 

“Hah ha. Dogs should be allowed on the sofa. That’s why it’s called fur-niture.”

“Cats don’t steal things. They purrloin them”

Soon enough though, he moved onto all three of his son’s pages. Roman had just posted a set for his latest stage play, though half of it is obscured by his own posing face, as pointed out by Logan in a comment. Patton couldn’t help but giggle. He added his comment “Both sides are looking pretty good to me. Go make your dad proud @Roman ‘princey’ Sanders!”

Logan’s page isn’t as filled as his brothers’, with the ‘about’ page only partly filled with basic, need-to-know information. He had shared a few science articles and emerging news recently, adding his own comments about said topics now and again. Patton actually enjoyed reading a lot of what Logan posts, not only was it interesting but the way Logan’s lit up at Patton’s recognition and how excited he got about discussing them warmed Patton’s heart. Light conversation had never really been Logan’s -Patton lifted his beverage- cup of tea. 

Patton laughed out loud at that one.

A ding notified Patton of his brother’s activity. Roman had reacted to his comment with a heart, while Logan replied to the comment: “Roman is older that you, why must you refer to him as you son?”, to which Roman replied “DON’T LET MY ADORING FANS HEAR YOU SAY SUCH SCANDOLOUS REMARKS. I’M SUPER YOUNG!” 

Patton giggled to himself as he moved on to Virgil’s page. It was filled with his exploits at University, studying forensics. There were pictures of him exploring the new city, group photos of his new friends, as well as the occasional mood board or his latest sketches, (which were only viewable to a select few Facebook friends). 

Patton paused thoughtfully and scrolls back to the top of the page, the last post was made in March, two months ago. Although Virgil certainly didn’t post as frequently as Roman, this was less frequent than even Logan, and the more Patton thought about it the more he realised that his conversations with Virgil have become few and far between, when they do talk Virgil tended not to have a lot to say. 

A heat arose in Patton’s stomach as all possibilities ran through his mind. ‘Is he okay? Is he having a good time? …does he want to come back?’  
Soon enough he had opened the messenger app and hovered over Virgil’s name. How should he tackle this? Tentatively he tapped on the screen “Hey kiddo, how are you holding up?”

After a few minutes he finally got his response “I’m doing alright Patton, what’s up?”

‘Patton?’ okay, so he wasn’t biologically his father, but it felt strange not to hear him call him ‘dad’ something was definitely wrong.

He responded “Nothing much buddy, just wanted to see how you were. By your photos, it looks like you’re having a fun time at college.”

The response was almost immediate “Well, duh. I’m not going to post pictures of myself crying in the library at 8 p.m wondering why I’ve done this to my life”

Patton felt his entire body go cold. ‘The summer exams are coming up. Of course, he’s nervous, it makes perfect sense for him not to be posting. Is he alright? I’m sure he’s smart enough to be keeping up with the work but if it's stressing him out then how is his health? Oh, god why did he have to be so far away?’  
The mad buzzing of his phone brought him back to his senses as he realised Virgil was now phoning him. He brought his phone to his ear as quickly as possible:

“Virgil!”

“Patton, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have texted you that, it was totally out of the blue, I’m fine there’s no need to worry! I just- Ugh- you know what? It’s fine, I’m doing fine.”

Patton wasn’t sure how but his body began moving on its own.

“Virgil.”

Virgil gulped on the other end of the phone.

“…Yea-yeah?”

“Tell me what you actually want.”

Silence filled the line and Patton could tell Virgil was having difficulty actually bringing himself to tell him. As soon as Patton located his keys and opened the front door he got his answer.

“…please come visit.”

Patton began moving faster towards the garage.

“Patton?”

“I’m already in the car I’ll be there soon baby hold on!”

“Wha? Patton I didn’t mean right n-“

**  
Virgil cut himself off as he heard the dial-up tone ringing in his ear. He winced and tried phoning again. The call went straight to voicemail and Virgil grimaced. He’s turned his phone off to drive.

Virgil wasn’t sure what to feel about this situation. Sure, he missed Patton, all of them, like crazy, but he never wanted to bother them with these kinds of issues, they all had enough on their plate. 

And now here they are. Patton will be driving for two hours straight to get here, he’ll be exhausted, especially after a full day’s work. Virgil scratched his head in frustration. Mulling this over will get him nowhere. He readjusted his hoodie, combating the cold and with a sigh he turned and returned to the library to gather his things. If Patton was coming all this way, then he was as sure as hell going to make him comfortable. 

**

Patton had forgotten how much of a maze a student dorm was, but after asking for directions from two different students he managed to find his way to Virgil’s room. He stood in front of the door and gathered himself. He was glad they had managed to get Virgil a single room at university, not only because of his anxiety but also because Patton would hate to brake down and cry in front of a stranger. And he would certainly brake down because goddam, did he miss his brother.

Two knocks and Patton sat on the precipice of something monumental. The door swung open and Virgil finally appeared into his view. It was almost like a mirror image the way both of their faces contorted, from the bulging eyes of shock and expectancy, to their eyes softening, a small warm smile and happy tears trickling down their faces. Patton made the first move and leapt into an embrace. Virgil soon clutched on, gushing about how much he missed them all and how stressed he was feeling about doing well in these exams. Patton just listened carefully, stroking his hair and rocking him slowly. Once he had let his feelings out Patton released the hug to cup his face and as he wiped away the tears he whispered.

“You proved yourself worthy of our love the day you entered our lives. You could do nothing to disappoint us.”


End file.
